Users who use communication devices during phone calls frequently change the loudness of their voices due to the situation of their surrounding places. For example, the user speaks loudly in a noisy situation; the user speaks in a low voice in the situation where one needs to whisper. However, the sound quality experienced at the far-end may not be improved by the self-adjustment of loudness of voice by the one who speaks.